


A Happy Holiday

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: No Smut, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: 1 Korean American girl and 13 male kpop idols in 1 American house for the holidays and the Korean American girl being a girl with both human and wolf blood what could possibly go wrong right well you will just have to read and find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> this • will be it the beginning of a sentence if they are speaking in Korean

It was a normal day for Riley she was trying to learn a new kpop song the song she was trying to learn was stalker by U-KISS and even though she could speak fluent korean it was still hard Then all of a sudden her phone started to ring looking down at the caller ID it was her best friend luke riley knew for a fact that he was supposed to be busy you see her lovely best friend was playing host to a few KPOP group's for the holidays and he shouldn't be calling her but that's besides the point so with a sigh she answered her phone

Riley: hey dude what's up i thought you had a house full of idols

Riley: yeah about that do you think you could talk your parents into letting you have the group seventeen at your place 

Riley: let me see me my two dads my younger siblings and my grandparents plus 13 KPOP idols in a 3 bedroom 1 bathroom house for the holidays are you mad

Luke: please i really need your help and besides you have wolf blood so you can take care of yourself I'm sure nothing will happen riley please 

Riley: ok ok just stop begging 

Luke: think you think you think you so much you won't regret it i promise bye. 

And just like that the line went dead riley sighed it was going to be a really long Holiday season so the next day riley waited outside for her friend and the 13 kpop idols that were going to be staying with her and it doesn't help that her wonderful parents had discussed last minute to go to her grandparents house instead of her grandparents coming down there so riley is going to be spending the holidays with 13 kpop idols 13 human kpop idols riley knew that someday her human and a quarter wolf blood would be come a problem but she always thought it would be when she picked a mate and got married which would have to be a human but in the long run she never once thought it would be because of her human and a quarter fox blood best friend who was possibly going to say hi and run before she could attack him and so here she is sitting outside in the cold singing along to EXO's black pearl when luke's mom's van pulled into the driveway and out stepped danny and 13 people she had only ever seen on her cell phone screen she took a few minutes to look them over be fore getting up and walking to the driveway to introduce herself.

Luke: •nuna these are the idols that will be staying with you will all of you introduce yourselfs to her please.

And with that they walked up to her so they could introduce themselves

S Coups: Say the name 

All: SEVENTEEN • hello we are seventeen 

S Coups: •hello my name is S Coups

Vernon: hi my name's Vernon

Joshua: hello my name is Joshua it's nice to meet you

Jeonghan: •hello my name's jeonghan

Woozi: •hi my name's jihoon but you can call me woozi

Jun: •hi I'm jun

The8: •hi I'm the8 nice meeting you

Hoshi: WHAT TIME IS IT 

Joshua jun jeonghan woozi the8 seungkwan dk mingyu wonwoo dino s coups and vernon: 10 HOUR 10 MINUTE

Hoshi: •hi my name's hoshi think you for letting us stay with you

Mingyu: •my name is kim mingyu

Wonwoo: •hi I'm wonwoo 

DK: •nice meeting you I'm dk 

Seungkwan: the name's boo seungkwan (as said in terrible English)

Dino: •hi I'm dino

Luke: •ok everything is in the house now everyone this is riley she is older than vernon seungkwan and dion but she is younger than the rest of you just like i am please don't do anything to offend her and do not tell her what to do she won't listen to anyone and will just go and do whatever she wants oh and remember this is her home so don't destroy anything well I'm off goodbye everyone and good luck riley nuna.

Riley: •bye be safe.

Jeonghan: •riley-ah can we go inside now it's cold out here.

Riley: •oh of course you can we all can and then i can cook dinner

(Everyone but riley Vernon and Joshua running to get inside)

Vernon: no offense but uhh you can cook. 

Riley: of course i can why 

Joshua: ignore him he speaks before he thinks sometimes

Riley: sounds like my little sister

Vernon: you have a little sister

Riley: actually i have three younger sisters and three younger brothers

Before vernon or joshua could sey anything else woozi walked back outside.

Woozi: hey are you coming inside

Riley: yeah

And so riley went inside with woozi joshua and vernon fallowing not to far behind to get settled in and have dinner 

[TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING CAUSE I'M BEING LAZY]

When riley got up at six o'clock the next morning she Was not expecting to see 1 boy at her bedroom door 3 boys sitting on her couch in the living room or 8 more boys sitting on the floor looking a bit skittish so she looked up at the boy that was standing in front of her and realized that it was jeonghan much to her surprise.

Riley: •good morning jeonghan-oppa

Jeonghan: •riley-ah there is something i-i-in the bathroom i think you need to see 

Riley looked in her room and just like she thought her cat patch was asleep on her bed then looking around her room a little more she realized that her pat wolf trixie was not in her room with a sigh she left her room to follow the short hair Idol to the bathroom were mingyu was standing.

Mingyu: •riley-ah there is a wolf in your bathroom.

Riley give mingyu a weird look then walked past him into the bathroom were she saw her wolf trixie who was looking at the 2 idols with a glare that was almost like the one that riley give her parents when they left.

Riley: •that's just my pat wolf she won't bite you or anything.

Jeonghan: •whats her name.

Riley: •her name is trixie.

Mingyu: •riley-ah can you please get her out of the bathroom so i can take a shower.

Riley: •of course mingyu-oppa.

Riley got trixie and left the bathroom with jeonghan when the two got back to the living room woozi was holding her cat she looked at them and smiled both her cat and woozi looked content with each other for now riley knew better than anyone that her cat was going to run and hide first chance he got but she was more interested in making a bowl of cereal then the idols in her living room.

Seungkwan: •riley-ah what's for breakfast.

Riley: •cereal.

Seungkwan: kimbap be kidding me.

Riley: •and stop calling me riley.

Jun: •but that's your name isn't it.

Riley: • i have a korean name as well as a american name.

Hoshi: •really what's your korean name tell me please.

Riley: •hyun.

Woozi: •hyun the meaning of that name is clever it fits you perfectly your very clever from what I've seen.

Wonwoo: • woozi is right not very many koreans that are born in america can speak fluent korean.

Riley: •think you for the compliments i guess.

The8: •hyun-ah can we play a game.

Riley: •of course what do you want to play.

Vernon: • truth or dare.

Riley: • ok truth or dare it is.

After breakfast everyone set in the living room in a circle so they could play truth or dare vernon got his phone and started the app and put everyone's name's in to start the game

Vernon: • okay is everybody ready.

All: •yeah.

Vernon: •first is s coups so s coups truth or dare.

S Coups: •Truth.

Seungkwan: •is kissing someone you're not in a relationship with considered cheating.

S Coups: •yes now who's next.

Riley got the phone from vernon to keep him from lying and pressed the button

Riley: •jeonghan truth or dare.

Jeonghan: •dare.

Mingyu: •take off your shirt.

Jeonghan take's off his shirt and mingyu jun vernon joshua hoshi woozi the8 & wonwoo question there morals and riley questions her   
self-restraint.

Jeonghan: •next.

Riley: •joshua truth or dare

Joshua: •truth.

Vernon: •when was the first time you got drunk.

Joshua: •i forfeit NEXT.

Riley: •okay then jun truth or dare.

Jun: •Dare.

Seungkwan: •give a foot massage to a player of your choice

Jun: •ok but i pick woozi next.  
(continuing the game while jun is giving woozi a foot massage)

Riley: •hoshi truth or dare.

Hoshi: •dare.

Jeonghan: •remove the socks of the person sitting next to you with your teeth.

Riley: •but I'm the person sitting next to him since jun moved so he could give woozi the foot massage.

Jeonghan: •guess he's removing your socks with his teeth then.

Hoshi: •it won't be that bad next.

Riley: •alright.  
(Hoshi taking riley's socks off a little too slow for her liking)

Riley: •wonwoo truth or dare.

Wonwoo: •truth.

Joshua: •who in the room do you think would be a bad date.

Wonwoo: • S Coups next.  
(Hoshi is finally done taking riley's socks off)

Riley: •woozi truth or dare.

Woozi: •dare.

The8: •post an embarrassing picture of yourself online

Woozi: •forfeit NEXT.

Jack: •DK truth or dare.

DK: • truth.

Dino: •who is your best friend.

DK: •seungkwan next.

Jack: •mingyu truth or dare

Mingyu: •truth

Joshua: •who is someone in this room you like.

Mingyu: •forfeit next.

Riley: •the8 truth or dare.

The8: •dare.

S Coups: •allow another player to draw something they like on your face

The8: •okay.

Riley gets up and gets a washable marker and draws a wolf on the8's face.

Riley: •done.

The8: •next.

Riley: •seungkwan truth or dare.

Seungkwan: •dare.

Riley: •do 20 sit ups.

Seungkwan: •forfeit NEXT now.

Riley: • vernon truth or dare.

Vernon: •dare.

Seungkwan: •smell the breath of everyone in the room and then tell who has the worst.

Vernon: •forfeit next.

Riley: •dino truth or dare.

Dino: •truth.

Jun: •worst outfit you ever had to wear.

Dino: •every outfit in the aju nice area next.  
(Jeonghan take's the phone from riley so her and vernon will stop fighting over it)

Jeonghan: •hyun-ah truth or dare.

Riley: •truth.

Jeonghan: •have you ever bullied someone.

Riley: •no and i never will because it's wrong next.

Jeonghan: •s coups truth or dare.

S Coups: •truth. 

Riley: • what is something you've never told anyone.

S Coups: •forfeit next.

Joshua got the phone and pressed the button.

Joshua: •jeonghan truth or dare.

Jeonghan: • truth.

Woozi: • shave some place you've never shaved before.

Jeonghan: • I don't have a razor and I'm sure that hyun-ah doesn't want me to borrow one of hers right hyun-ah.

Riley: • just forfeit so we can move on with the game AND GET YOUR SHIRT BACK ON

Jeonghan: •forfeit next (putting his shirt back on)

Jeonghan got his shirt on and got the phone back from joshua.

Jeonghan: •joshua truth or dare.

Joshua: •dare.

Mingyu: • drink something prepared by the other players.

Joshua: • okay but riley has to do it.

Jeonghan: • why her (pointing at riley)

Joshua: • because she's less likely to put something disgusting in it.

Riley comes back from the kitchen with a cup that looks like it has punch in it 

Riley: • here you go.

Joshua takes the cup from riley and drinks what was in it

Joshua: • AH what did you put in that it tasted like punch and then it burned my tongue.

Riley: (smirking) • what it was just some fruit punch with a little hot sauce mixed in with it.

Jeonghan: • nice one i guess that will teach him not to underestimate you.

Joshua: were is the mlik.

Riley: frigerator second shelf.

Mingyu: • your laugh is really pretty hyun-ah.

Riley: • no it's not nothing about me is pretty so my laugh can't be.

Jeonghan: • but you are pretty and cute especially when you laugh and smile.

Jun/The8: • yeah.

Riley: • Well we better get ready to go.

Seungkwan: • go were.

Riley: • to town if all of you are going to be here for the holidays then we need to go shipping for food that and if we get showed in it won't hurt to buy some extra groceries.

Mingyu: • showed in as in we wouldn't be able to get out.

Jeonghan: • that is what showed in  usually means.

Riley: • you know jeonghan i think you and I are going to get along with   
each other perfectly.

Jeonghan: • will we better go get ready see you soon.

Riley: • yeah see you soon.


End file.
